Marco Polo
by jochye
Summary: I don't like writing summeries


"I think I found something!" Frank Hardy exclaimed. Joe Hardy ran over to him and looked at the old wood block in his hand, which was just small enough to hit into the palm of Franks hand.

Joe took it from his brother and smiled. "I think this case might finally be over with." Frank and Joe Hardy had been working on a case for about three months and they finally found the final clue that they needed.

"Finally," Frank murmured.

"Why are you so anxious to get this over with?" Joe asked confused. "Usually we want it to go on a little longer than this."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Nancy Drew waited with Bess and George while an usher led another family to a table in the back.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Nancy asked Bess.

"Probably about two weeks." Bess said. Bess was planning on taking a trip to Hawaii.

"Right this way ladies," An usher said as he came over with three menus. After the girls were seated and had ordered they continued on with their conversation.

"You guys, I have some big news." The others leaned forward "I think I'm pregnant."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

When the girls got back to the Drew residence Hannah and Carson were smiling widely. Nancy, Bess, and George walked in and saw Frank and Joe sitting at table eating some of Hannah's famous blueberry pie.

When the boys heard the girls come in they turned around and gave each of them a big hug, Frank held Nancy's hand as they went to sit back down at the table.

"Where have you guys been it's been so long scene I've seen you? I've missed you guys so much."

The Hardy's explained of their mystery. The girls listened in fascination as they heard of the drumbeats and of the old wooden board the solved the case. 

"Sounds exciting." Bess said. Nancy had been silent most of the time and after an hour asked if she could be excused.

"Is everything okay?" Hannah asked. Nancy smiled and nodded. "Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired." Nancy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Nancy, wake up." Hannah said, shaking Nancy a little. "You have a phone call." Nancy sat up and took the phone from Hannah.

"Nancy, this is doctor Hillman." The voice said. "We just got the results back and you are pregnant. Congratulations." Nancy's face turned bright pink.

"Thank you doctor." Nancy said and hung up. When Nancy went downstairs Joe and Bees had left but Frank and George were still down there.

"Who was that?" George asked, but the way she asked was as if she already had an idea.

"That was the doctor." Nancy said. Frank, Hannah, and Carson all looked at her because they didn't know about the doctor's appointment she had a few days ago. "I'm pregnant." Everyone's face broke into a smile.

Frank gave Nancy a huge hug and then waited as Carson and Hannah did the same."I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I was pretty sure that I wasn't pregnant but I guess I am." She laughed nervously and looked at the surprised faces around her.

The scene in front of her made her laugh. Hannah's face was a mix of excitement confusion and(I don't know how to put it to make it sound mad). Her father's face showed the same thing with a little more confusion. Bess was trying hard not to laugh. Joe and Bess had just come back from wherever they went and were staring at the crowd and Frank was smiling widely.

"What's going on here?" Bess asked. Nancy turned to look at her friend her eyes glistened with happy tears.

"I'm pregnant!" Bess ran over and gave Nancy a big hug. As all the congratulations went around again Joe sank back from everyone else. No one seemed to notice in till Nancy looked up over everyone's head and squeezed out through everyone.

"Hey Joe!" She said "Is everything okay?" She looked at Joe who tried to avoid eye contact. He put his hands in his pockets and stared down at the ground.

"Let's go out to lunch tomorrow and you can tell me all about it. Okay?" She gave him a quick hug and ran to go talk to the others about baby names.

_How can I tell Nancy? She's going to hate me. Why did I have to do that? No. She'll understand. It was either the baby or her._

"So Hardy," Nancy said sliding into the booth. "What is it that's on your mind." Joe looked at his menu like it was the most important decision in his life.

"Joe," Nancy said. "You can tell me. You can tell me anything," Joe looked up from the menu and smiled when the waitress came over. Nancy smiled at the waiter then gave Joe a look the said "This isn't over"

After they ordered Joe looked at Nancy. "The case we were working on, me and Frank, we thought we had finished. Then the criminals pal came up to me and said that if I didn't give him this ancient object then he would kill your baby. And if it turned out you weren't pregnant after all he said that he would kill you. I have no idea how he found out you were pregnant."

Nancy sat listing the whole time and even after Joe had finished talking she just sat there. "Joe, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Frank? We can help. I'm glad I know. Know I can be on the lookout for my baby's killer. What I don't understand is how you can keep that from us." Nancy stood up at left.

Joe sat staring at Nancy as she left. _She was right. How could I not tell her? I knew she would understand._ Joe paid for their food and left. As he was getting in his car a man came up to him.

"You shouldn't have done that." The man said and pushed Joe into his car. The other door opened and Joe was pulled out of the car and put in back where two men climbed in beside him. "Now tell us, where's that block?"

"I don't know." Joe said. The man on the left of Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gun.

"It's in Egypt." Joe said and sighed when they didn't question him further. "Where are we going?"


End file.
